godzillafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Godzilla
Godzillassauro Irradiado , Espíritos Coletivos de Soldados da WWII Réptil Anfíbio Pré-histórico |outros_nomes=Gojira, Rei dos Monstros, Monstro Zero Um, O Predador Alfa. |altura=Era Showa: 50 metros Era Heisei: 80 metros 100 metros Millennium era: 55 metros 60 metros 100 metros MonsterVerse: 108 metros G14; 120 metros G2:KotM Reiwa: 118 metros (quarta froma do Shin Godzilla); 50 metros (Godzilla Filius); 320 metros (Godzilla Earth). |comprimento=Era Showa: 100 metros Era Heisei: 190 metros 212,5 metros Millennium era: 122,5 metros ~120 metros 100 metros (cauda) MonsterVerse: 167 metros G14; 177, 4 metros G2:KotM Reiwa: 333 metros (quarta forma do Shin Godzilla); 100 metros (Godzilla Filius); 550 metros (Godzilla Earth) |peso=Era Showa: 20000 toneladas Era Heisei: 50000 toneladas 60000 toneladas Millennium era: 25000 toneladas 30000 toneladas 55000 toneladas Era Legendary: 90000 toneladas |formas=Godzillassauro Super Godzilla Burning Godzilla Power Up Godzilla |controlado_por=Xiliens Kilaaks |relações=Minilla, Godzilla Junior Biollante, SpaceGodzilla, Orga )}} }} Kiryu |aliados= , Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, Varan, Gorossauro, Kumonga , Zone Fighter, Baragon, Manda, MechaGodzilla , Gigan }}, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Fire Rodan, Mothra Leo, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar}} |inimigos= , Anguirus , Rodan , King Caesar , Zilla, Orga, Gabara, Kamacuras, Condor Gigante, Battra, Biollante, Kamoebas, Fake Godzilla, Proto-Moguera, Dororin, Neo Hedorah, Black MechaGodzilla, Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type Two, Gororin, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, M.U.T.O., Spylar, Wargilar, Zandolla, Garoborg, Spider Uros, Kumonga, Trilopod, Magita}} |primeira_aparição=''Godzilla (1954)'' |última_aparição=''Godzilla 2: King of Monsters'' }} Godzilla é um kaiju criado pela Toho que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme da série Godzilla, Godzilla. Aparência A aparência de Godzilla muda entre os filmes conforme passa os anos, mas vários detalhes continuam. Nos filmes japoneses, Godzilla é retratado como uma criatura gigante parecida com um dinossauro com escamas cinzas ásperas e irregulares, uma grande cauda poderosa, e protuberâncias brancas nas costas. Suas origens variam de filme para filme, mas ele sempre é descrito como uma criatura pré-histórica, e seus primeiros ataques no Japão são ligados ao início da Era Atômica. Em particular, mutação devido à radiação atômica é apresentada como uma explicação para seu grande tamanho e estranhos poderes. O design icônico de Godzilla é composto de uma mistura de várias espécies de dinossauros; especificamente, ele tem o corpo e a forma geral de um antigo modelo do Tiranossauro rex, os braços longos de um Iguanodon, e as placas dorsais de um Estegossauro. Personalidade Godzilla, no filme original Godzilla, é uma criatura cujo habitat subaquático foi completamente destruído por um teste de bomba de hidrogênio que também matou sua família e queimou e o deixou com cicatrizes. Com raiva e expulso de sua casa, Godzilla jogou sua ira contra a humanidade, destruindo todos os barcos que encontrou e depois atacando a cidade de Tóquio. Em outros filmes do começo da Era Showa, a Era Heisei, parte da Era Millennium, e o Godzilla da Legendary Pictures, Godzilla é um animal com semi-sapiência que encontra a civilização humana sem intenção maliciosa, apenas destruindo estruturas ou obstáculos como prédios quando humanos o provoca, ou, quando quer chegar numa certa localidade. Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Godzilla é uma entidade maliciosa criada pelas almas inquietas dos mortos na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Enquanto a série Godzilla continua nos anos 1960 e 1970, o terrível monstro desenvolveu como personagem, e se tornou um salvador da Terra, salvando o mundo de outros monstros como King Ghidorah, o Showa MechaGodzilla, Biollante, e Monstro X, sozinho ou junto com outros monstros como Rodan, Anguirus, e Mothra. De acordo com a tradução das Shobijin da conversa de Mothra, Rodan, e Godzilla em Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Godzilla apenas "odeia humanos porque eles o odeiam", sugerindo que Godzilla nunca teve intenção maliciosa mas apenas estava reagindo a ser atacado por humanos. Rodan também concorda com a declaração de Godzilla. No filme ''Godzilla'' da Legendary Pictures, o comportamento de Godzilla parece ser o de um animal territorial. Ishiro Serizawa teoriza que este Godzilla é a força motriz para restaurar o equilíbrio com a natureza, sempre que esse equilíbrio é rompido, sugerindo que ele essencialmente considera toda a Terra ser seu território. Porém, ao contrário de outras incarnações, ele não ataca ou destrói navios no mar simplesmente por estarem lá. De fato, com grandes navios como porta-aviões, ele simplesmente mergulha por baixo deles. Mesmo quando foi atacado pelo exército, ele não reagiu ou contra-atacou, e simplesmente continuou a caçar os M.U.T.O.s, mesmo quando estava sendo seguido de perto por quatro navios de guerra. Ele também não parece causar destruição intencionalmente. Mesmo quando destruiu a Ponte Golden Gate, não parece ter sido intencional, mas foi apenas ele reagindo a ser atingido por mísseis. Ele tem pouco interesse em humanos, mas foca sua atenção apenas nos M.U.T.O.s. Após derrotar ambos os M.U.T.O.s, ele deixa os humanos sozinhos sem mais conflitos. Origens No original ''Godzilla'' 1954, é proposto que Godzilla era um tipo de réptil intermediário pré-histórico relacionado a répteis da terra e da água que dormiu no fundo do mar por milhões de anos, se alimentando de organismos do mar profundo até ser perturbado e modificado por um teste americano de bomba de hidrogênio. Dr. Yamane propõe que o Godzilla original devia estar morando entre outros de sua espécie antes da detonação, mas a bomba destruiu completamente sua casa e o fez sair dali. Esta ideia é suportada por uma arte oficial do Godzilla 1954 morando com outros Godzillas debaixo d'água antes de uma grande explosão destruir seu habitat, matando seus companheiros e deixando Godzilla com raiva e o levando à superfície. Após o Godzilla original ser morto, Yamane propõe que outros Godzillas podem ter sobrevivido até o dia presente e podia ser acordado por testes nucleares futuros. Isso explica como em várias continuidades que encompassam a série, vários outros Godzillas aparecem. Na continuidade da Era Showa, um segundo Godzilla aparece um ano depois com Anguirus, e continua a ser mostrado nos filmes até Terror of MechaGodzilla. thumb|200px|O [[Godzillassauro em Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah]] Na Era Heisei, é teorizado que Godzilla era um tipo de dinossauro chamado Godzillassauro que sobreviveu a extinção dos dinossauros no fim do período Cretáceo vivendo na Ilha Lagos que foi modificado por testes nucleares feitos numa ilha próxima chamada Rongerik nos anos 1950. Em Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, os Futurianos tiram o Godzillassauro da Ilha Lagos e o colocam no Mar de Bering, tentando impedir sua criação, mas ele também se torna Godzilla sendo modificado por uma colisão de um submarino nuclear. Godzilla então é acordado por uma erupção vulcânica em 1984 e vai até o Japão. É clarificado que o primeiro Godzilla que atacou Tóquio em 1954 era um indivíduo separado deste Godzilla, e ainda foi acordado pelo teste da bomba em 1954 e atacou Tóquio antes de ser morto pelo Oxygen Destroyer. Em Godzilla: Awakening, a prequela do filme da Legendary Pictures ''Godzilla'', Godzilla é descrito como um ser antigo do período Permiano, havendo sobrevivido vários eventos de extinção consumindo radiação geotermal num estado de hibernação no fundo do mar, durante centenas de milhões de anos, até ser acordado em 1954 por um submarino nuclear. É teorizado por Ishiro Serizawa que Godzilla foi o predador alfa de seu ecossistema, e preveniu que outras espécies se superpopulem e dominem o mundo, agindo como uma força da natureza que mantinha o equilíbrio. Categoria:Toho Categoria:Série Showa Categoria:Série Heisei Categoria:Série Millennium Categoria:Legendary Pictures Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Monstros Toho Categoria:Godzilla Categoria:Dinossauros Categoria:Kaiju vivendo na Monster Island Categoria:Kaiju vivendo na Godzilla Island Categoria:Defensores da Terra Categoria:Monstros Vilões Categoria:Monstros Vilões que viram do bem Categoria:Criaturas Aquáticas Categoria:Showa Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Kaiju Categoria:Criaturas voadoras Categoria:Kaiju dos filmes Godzilla Categoria:Showa Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:King Kong Categoria:Monstros dos filmes King Kong